Apoklipse
by Garotas-anime
Summary: Um fic pra quem:


Cap 1 - O Desespero!!!

- Senhores passageiros embarque imediato do vôo 646dura, das 14:00 hrs, irá decolar dentro de 30 minutos.

Em quanto isso do outro lado da cidade....

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!!!!! - gritou Shinji - Vamos perder o vôo Kagome!!!!!!

- Calma pai, o Shippou teve uma.... Er.....um pequeno probleminha....- fala ela

- Que problema? – pergunta ele

- Bom.....er.......er – responde Kagome

- Desembucha criatura!!!!! – fala Shinji

- ELE TÁ BOTANDO TUDO PRA FORA!!!!!!!! – ela grita escandalizada.

- Que!?!! Ele ta vomitando? Da um chá de casca de laranja seca.

- Pai! Se toca! É pelo outro lado!!!!! E, mesmo assim onde eu vou achar casca de laranja e ainda por cima seca agora nesse exato momento de desespero?!?!!

- Ué? Mas não é obvio? Na casa do vizinho ora! - ele fala com indiferença.

Kagome capota.

- Como você pode ser TÃO cara de pau?

- Sem dindin, o jeito é pedir pro vizinho!

Um minuto de silêncio...

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃAOOO!!!!!!! - grita a Kagome - PAI TEMOS QUE CHAMAR UM TÁXI!!!!

- Filha você não me entendeu? Estamos sem GRANA, MONEY, VERDINHO, ALOOOOU!!!!!

- Eu não estou... Me sentindo muito bem - Shippou entra em cena

- CALA A BOCA SHIPPOU!!!! - gritam Kagome e o pai juntos - Vamo nessa!!!

- Pai!!! Não posso correr, acabei de treinar, e percorrer 10 km feito uma desesperada!!!! - grita Kagome

- E eu pai - fala Shippou - acabei de botar metade da água do meu corpo pra fora!!!!

- Vamos assim mesmo Kagome!!! E você também Shippou, beba um copo de água.

- Ôooo paiê... Estamos SEM água. – fala Kagome

- Ah! Bebe da torneira. – fala Shinji

- Alooou, cê não entendeu!?!?!?! CORTARAM a nossa ÁGUA. – fala Kagome

- Assim como a luz, o telefone, o gás...e outras coisinhas não muito NECESSÁRIAS - Fala Shippou sarcástico. (o que serão essa coisinhas? o.O''''')

- Ah! Então bebe do rio ali da frente mesmo.

- Pai!!! SE LIGA!! Aquele rio ta mais poluído que a sua comida!!!!! - fala Kagome "Ainda bem que eu trago comida da escola..."

- Quer apanhar!!?!

- Quero ver você me acertar - Kagome se posiciona para a luta.

- Olha com quem você ta falando! E NÃO TEMOS TEMPO PARA ISSO!!!

- HAHAHA! Está fugindo! E não precisa se alterar..¬¬'

Mais um minuto de silêncio...

- COMO VAMOS LEVAR AS MALAS!?!?!?!?! - Grita Shippou.

- Er... Kagome leva a dela mais uma sua, e eu levo as minhas mais a outra sua, bom já que a Kagome só tem uma mala, e, ainda por cima...CHEIA DE PORCARIA! Ela leva você no ombro, agora VAMOS!

- Não é PORCARIA, mas vamos de uma vez!

15 minutos depois....

- Aff...Aff....meu fazer o check-in...- fala o pai.

- Buááááááááá!!!!! Tô morta...

De repente.

- Er...paiii - fala Shippou baixinho

- Que é?!!?!!

- Diarréia.... - Shippou falou mais para si mesmo do que para o pai.

- O QUE!?!?!!

- Diarréia...- Shippou falou um POUQUINHO mais alto...

- O QUE!?!?!! FALA PRA FORA!!!! - A essa altura do campeonato metade do aeroporto já estava olhando a cena.

- DIARXXIA!!!PIXXRI!!!BORXA!!!DESARXXNJO!!!....VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU!?!?!! TÁ LÍQUIDO!!! LÍQUIDO!!!!!!!!

HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAIUHAUAHAUHUA!!!!!!! - O Aeroporto explodiu em gargalhadas.

- Kagome...KAGOME!!!

Nisso Kagome já estava a trocentos mil metros de distância dali.

"Eu não conheço eles...Eu não conheço eles...EU NÃO CONHEÇO ELES!!!!"

5 minutos depois...

- Pô Kagome, você podia pelo menos ter esperado ne?

- Que?Hã? Eu te conheço?

Shippou e Shinji capotam

- O que significa ISSO!?!?!!

- Me respeite ta? Eu NEM conheço vocês - falou Kagome sarcástica.

- Ta! Para com isso, chega de brincadeiras, vamos falar sério! - Shinji falou em um tom muito sério

- E isso é possível? - perguntou Shippou.

- É mesmo, desde quando você fala sério?

- Ahá! Te peguei, você não disse que você não me conhecia?

- Bah! chato...

- Senhores passageiros do vôo 646dura, FINALMENTE poderemos embarcar, pois FINALMENTE, os três passageiros que faltavam chegaram! - ela para de falar e coloca a música do aleluia.

"Aleluia...Aleluia...Aleluia, Aleluia...Ale..lu..iaaaaaa!!!!!"

Shinji, Shippou e Kagome não sabiam aonde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha, mas do mesmo jeito embarcaram porque a passagem tinha custado os últimos e MÍSEROS centavos que eles tinham.

Já dentro do avião...ou melhor, no bagageiro do avião.....

- Pai! Onde é que já se viu? Viajar no bagageiro? Não podemos viajar como pessoas descentes? - falou Kagome

- SE você tivesse algum dinheiro você PODIA ATÉ reclamar, mas como NÃO tem, NÃO pode falar NADA. - retrucou ele irritado

- Ta, ta, ta bom! - falou Kagome no mesmo tom "Assim que eu chegar lá vou tratar de arrumar um emprego."

- Com licença senhores, como nós somos MUITO solidários, vamos dar pra vocês UM saquinho de amendoim e TRÊS copos de água.

- Nossa, estou MUITO impressionada com a SUA solidariedade. - fala Kagome - Mas, mesmo assim obrigada.

- De nada - disse a aeromoça dando um sorriso falso e saindo do local.

- Falando nisso.... - disse Shippou - como foi que o senhor conseguiu as passagens?

- Bom......hihihi...... - ele falou dando um sorrisinho nada convincente - eu só falei para o vendedor que se ele NÃO "me vendesse" as passagens eu ia mostrar pra todo mundo umas "fotinhas" muito lindas que eu tinha dele.

- O QUÊ!?!?! - gritaram Shippou e Kagome juntos.

- Pai! Você fez chantagem?!?!?! - perguntou Kagome.

- Não filha, ele só não queria vender por um preço tão baixo, ai eu tive que apelar.

- Mas pai, o que tinha nessas fotos? - perguntou Shippou curioso

- Era...hihihi....ele estava se beijando....

- E o que tem isso? Não é uma coisa normal de se fazer?

- É, bom se fosse com uma mulher...hihihi.....

- QUÊÊÊ!?!?!?! - gritaram Kagome e Shippou de novo.

- Bom ele era...er...do outro lado, tipo assim, vocês me entenderam....

- Ele era VIADO!?!?!?!!!?

- Não digam isso, seus mal educados! Eu não dei educação pra vocês não?

- Quando foi isso? - perguntou Kagome

- É mesmo pai, você sempre falou besteira, por que não podemos falar também?

Shinji capota

- Vamos esquecer isso.

- É neh? Fazer o que? - falaram Kagome e Shippou juntos.

Então resolveram tirar um cochilo para passar o tempo, embora, o cochilo não fosse muito confortável, pois ao mesmo tempo que o avião ia pra lá eles iam, e quando ia pra cá eles iam também. Após isso passaram-se 14:30 horas, e, entre discurssões, tapas, cochilos e barrigas roncando, o avião estava prestes a pousar.

Comentários das autoras (por enquanto só duas delas)

Marah Oie pessu!!!!!!!!

Line Hi Hi o/

Marah Nossa Line....estou emocionada!!!! ç.ç

Line Eu também....sinf, sinf

Marah Apesar de estar pequeno....buááá....er....está MUTCHO SHOW!!!!

Line Yeah!!!!!!!! o/o/o/ Mas u pessu di casa qui tein qui dizer neh?! ¬¬''' A nossa opinião não vale! xP

Marah Bom, realmente ", por isso pessu, reviews e reviews! Onegai!!!! o/

Line Prixxxxxxxxxxx TT Reviews fazem autores felizes... Nos façam felizes xD

Inu entra na conversa ( qui intimidade neh!? xD)

Inu Num tem nada legal ¬¬' eu nem apareci nessa porcaria!!!!! o/ EXIGO meus direitos!!!!!

Kagome Pior eu!!! Qui num parei di sofre '....TT

Shippou e Shinji SÓ VOCÊ!?!?!?!

Line Oh! K-chan num chora....num liga naum logo logo, num futuro MUITO próximo vai dar tudo certo. .

Kagome ESTOU ESPERANDO!!!!! ¬¬

Marah Line.....vc si esqueceu a Kikoko tah ferrada com a genti....hihihi....xD

Line Eu naum me esqueci dessa parti!!!!

Inu Ei, ei! o/ Que vcs PENSAM que vão fazer com a Kikyou?

Kagome OSUWARI!!!!!!

Inu Pq fez isso Kagome?

Marah Típico dele ¬¬'''''''

Line É isso aí!!!!! o/o/

Inu Todos contra mim ¬¬'''''''

Kagome, Marah e Line Não estamos contra vc, e sim contra a KIKOKO!!!!

Marah Se liga!!!!! Alooooou!!!!

Line Você nunca leu um fanfic na sua vida!?!?!

Marah E o anime!?!!?!

Line Aquela cobra......¬¬'

Kagome Ei! Não esqueçam do mangá!!!! Principalmente do 35!!!! o/o/o/

Marah Bom, acho que já falamos de

Line É mesmo, bom pessu, tchauzinhu! o/

Marah Tchau!!!!!!o/

Mila (se intrometendo) Vcs saum umas megeras nem me falaram q iam começar a fazer o fic!! TT'''''' Mas ficou MUITO engraçado!!! E a barrenta no nosso fic vai sofrer muito!! (hauhauhauhauhauhauhau ... ) Por issu GENTE naum deixem de mandar o review nois vamus adorar muitoooooo!!!! Bjaum p vcs e ateh o proximu fic!! '' '' (Q por sinal vai ser muito emocionante!!!)

Obs: Fãs da Kikyou desculpem-nos MAS nós, PRINCIPALMENTE a Line odiamos ela (a barrenta). Por isso sorry!!!! Bye bye!!! o/


End file.
